Dreams of the soul
by Enigmatic Daydream
Summary: Sofia was your average twenty year old plain Jane living on the outskirts of tranquility. Well she was until a freak accident in mission city left her with a voice in her head and a head full of images of a planet she'd never even heard of. A few moths later she was almost convinced that nothing else could happen... That is until two aliens crash land in her back yard.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this chapter is pretty short. I'm going to try making future chapters longer, but who knows. Since this is my first chapter I'd like some feed back on how to improve future chapters.

• • • • • • • •

I sigh sinking down low into the water of my bath and close my eyes with a sleepy smile. I stay, silently sitting in my bath for a few minutes more listening to the rustling of the trees surrounding my house, the creaking of the old wooden walls surrounding me, and the chirping of the birds that inhabited the mixed deciduous and coniferous forest. I sighed again and sank lower so only my nose and the top of my head was above the cooling bath water before standing up and quickly wrapping myself in a soft towel to absorb the little heads of water clinging to my skin. I stepped out of the tub and walked to my room, my feet slapping against the wooden floor boards a elevating little foot shaped puddles, to get dressed in my night cloths. Once I had done that I glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was nearing 7:30 p.m., I made a mental note to start my evening chores soon.

I went downstairs to make myself a cup of hot chocolate in the few minutes before I began my evening chores. While I waited for the milk to warm, I stocked the fire place with wood and refill the pot of water on the mantle above the fire the keep the air from becoming to dry and then went back to the kitchen to mix in the chocolate and pour the warm drink into a mug.

I spent the next five minutes taking sips from my drink and listening to some dumb-ass reporter trying to cover up the fiasco in mission city last years as a terrorist attack. He wasn't fooling me though. I was there when it happened and I saw the giant ass alien robots, the small soled one being torn in half and the cube thingy being destroyed... But I didn't remember anything after that because I was knocked out by this weird wall of... Energy. And when I woke up it was to this weird voice in my head, which had never left, saying that it's name was jazz and that I need to help him or something like that. I hadn't really cared at the time because i was tried, sore and feeling a little sick to my stomach and I just wanted to go home.

I did, however, start caring once my old microwave came to life and started attacking me when I went to heat up my leftover pasta from the night before. That was when I really started to consider that maybe, just maybe jazz was telling the truth, so I started trying to talk to him more and as a result we became fast friends.

'Are ya finally gonna take a break?'

"Yes jazz. I'm actually taking a break." I could hear him snickering in my mind and I shook my head in exasperation.

I sat in silence for a while, watching the sun sink below the mountain range, Jazz was silent too as he watched the sunset through my eyes. It stayed like that in peaceful quiet for around 15 minutes before Jazz broke the silence.

'Hey... Sofia?' He sounded unusually quiet and timid. It concerned me a little bit that Jazz had went from being happy and carefree to quiet and timid so quickly.

"Yes Jazz?" He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking.

' ...D'ya remember when ya first started talkin' ta meh?' I smiled and laughed a little, taking another sip from my half empty mug, I certainly did remember that day.

"Of course I do," I smiled, remembering how started I when he responded to my first shy question, "I still don't understand why I was so surprised when you answered." Jazz gave a half hearted chuckle and went silent for a minute, seemingly thinking over what he was going to say next.

'So ya remember wha ah asked ya ta help meh with?'

I went silent, thinking about what we had talked about the first time when our friendship was still new, it had left a weight on my shoulders that had failed to alleviate with time.

I don't know how long it was that I sat there, mind blank and eyes unseeing, but eventually I was snapped out of it by Jazz giving me a mental shove and repeating my name with a worried tone colouring his voice.

'Sofie? Ya still here?' I shook my head and blinked my eyes to get rid of the dry, chalky feeling.

"Yeah... I'm here," my hot chocolate was cold by now so I quickly drank the last few mouthfuls and got up to put the dirty mug in the sink to wash in the morning and went about lighting a candle to provide me with light once the natural light of the sun disappeared and left me in the relative darkness of my house, "I'm just ... a little out of it."

'Yeah, Ah c'n tell,' He sounded amused and I could just imagine the smirk and the raised eye brow he was giving me, 'Ah guess we'll just talk about that favour later.'

"Yeah... I'll think about it okay?" Jazz seemed content with the answer and let the subject drop for the moment.

The sun has finally disappeared completely from view leaving me with the flickering candle as my only source of light. The candle flame cast dancing shadows on the old wooden walls of my cabin home; The golden colour of the wood, the rough knots, and the smooth sanded down, glossy areas reflecting the flickering light in shimmering arcs. The light then bounced off the ancient mahogany table table in the centre of the kitchen, it's glossy finish and rich dark brown colour reflecting the light magnificently. All around me were shimmering streaks, dancing shadows, and flickering warm yellow light that twisted and wove together into an intricate tapestry of illuminating light and blanketing darkness that was both disorientating and grounding at the same time.

A yawn tore it's way from my throat, breaking the peace of the moment, reminding me of how much I needed to get some sleep. It had been a long day and I was exhausted crime the tough day I had endured filling in for someone who had called in sick at the small cafe I worked at. The town is a few miles from my house is I had to drive for an hour to get there and then drive another hour once I had completed the horrible eight our shift filled with grumpy customers, and unhappy regulars that took their frustrations out on the workers, namely me, that filled and gave them third orders. so, when i got home in my 1998 Jeep Wrangler, feeling wrung out and stretched to the limit, I had wanted nothing more than to flop on my bed and sleep the rest of the day away but I couldn't. I still had to chop more wood, clean the gutters, sweep the deck, and feed the chickens, the cows, the pigs and the horse I kept on my land. But once those things were done, albeit reluctantly, I had proceeded to do nothing but spoil myself with rest and relaxation before completing my evening chores so I could continue being the lazy and childish slob I was deep down inside.

'Ya work to hard.'

I rolled my eyes at Jazz, amusement clear in my voice as I replied. "Yes, I know jazz. You've told me this a hundred times before."

Jazz laughed and we fell into a comfortable silence as I climbed the stairs, candle in hand, to the second floor and made my way to the big wrap around balcony that connected to to room by a set of glass doors.

Jazz and I had made it a sort of tradition to sit out on the balcony looking at the stars on clear summer nights like this one and we would spend hours just pointing out different star formation to each other and enjoying the quiet. It was a time when we could just unwind and enjoy each other's company at the end of the day.

I stayed out there with Jazz silently keeping me company for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes, before I shivered in a cool night breeze. It had gotten steadily cooler the longer I stayed out there on the balcony until I was forced to retreat into the warmth of my cozy house, the cold night air becoming too frigid for my body to comfortably tolerate.

'Ya need ta sleep sofi.' I gave a half hearted snort and rolled my eyes a sarcastic reply on the tip of my tongue.

"Thank you so very much for the advice captain obvious." Jazz scoffed, but stayed silent after that, remaining that way until I climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

'So are ya gonna go out t' the hanger tomorrow?' I sighed. Jazz was getting restless again.

"Alright. We'll go out to the hanger so you can satisfy you curiosity. Besides... I need to do some more work." Jazz snickered, he could feel I was just as eager to finish my work as he was eager to see my work.

I yawned, snuggling under the covers again, and closed my eyes as I said good night to Jazz. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the rustling of the trees, the wind quietly whispering lullabies, the familiar creaking of my home and the smooth voice of my mental companion whispering goodnight to me.

• • • • • • •

So! What is it that jazz wants help with? And can anyone guess what her project is? Keep in mind how she notices a lot of detail and sounds in her environment.

And yay! Jazz isn't dead! I like the guy too much to just let him die so I brought him back!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Is this what I think it is! It's… It's… An update!

Hi there! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've really only got one excuse and it is the horror we high schoolers all know and dread as… Final exams! I was running out of time and I really needed to focus on studying instead of writing a story. But now that exams are over with and the new semester has finally started to settle in to place I've managed to scrounge up enough time to put this chapter together. I hope you'll all enjoy the fruits of my labour! Xp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from transformers! I only own my OC and the story plot.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

The sound of birds chirping is the first thing I notice when I wake up and the warmth of the sun on my cheek is the next sensation to make itself noticed. The crisp and cool morning air tickles my lungs, making me sneeze slightly as I slowly open my blurry eyes. I don't want to get up. The blankets are toasty warm and my bed is ridiculously comfortable.

'Mornin' sofi!' Jazz's sudden good morning makes me jerk and I role over with a groan, trying and failing miserably to get comfy again. I sighed, my moment of serene morning grogginess was ruined and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get comfy again.

"Good morning Jazz," I groan out my answer, " how is it that you're always so happy in the morning?" I glance over at the clock and groan again. It's 5:30 in the morning.

I could tell jazz was about to answer so I interrupted him.

"You know what? Don't answer that!" Jazz snickered at my grumpy morning monster attitude and went silent.

I lay in bed for a few minutes more before I slowly get up and stretch, while proceeding to make my usual baby dinosaur noises.

The air is chilly and I shiver as I walk over to the balcony doors to peer out and see what the weather was going to be like today. I smile. The weather is perfect.

The sky is a clear blue with a few wispy clouds scattered about the sky. Threads of steam rise up from the sun kissed ground in dancing swirls and shimmering tongues of liquid silver. A few rainbows appear in the grass as stray beams of sunlight collide with the delicate drops of morning dew, briefly flashing in and out of existence as the trees block the Suns rays.

My grin stretches wider. Today is going to be fantastic.

'So are we gonna head t' th' hanger soon?' I laugh at Jazz's barely contained excitement.

"Yup! I just need to get ready and have my breakfast." I said pleasantly. Jazz groaned dramatically.

'But that'll take to long! Ah wanna get there b'fore dark y'know!' I laughed and shook my head. Jazz loved being dramatic.

I walked to the bathroom just down the hall and proceeded to perform my morning ritual of washing up. First came the shower which, in my opinion, was the best part. The warm water soothed my stiff muscles and tense limbs, making me feel relaxed and ready to face the day. Next came washing my face , blow drying my long honey golden hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on a little makeup to smooth out my caramel skin and highlight my emerald green eyes.

Once I was satisfied with my overall appearance I made my way back to my bedroom to get dressed. It took me a while but I eventually settled on a pair of beige shorts and a loose white tank top.

I slipped on a pair of socks as I made my way down stairs, the ominous creaking sound the steps made as I climbed down them was ignored. I was used to the sound by now and I didn't pay much attention to it as a made my way to the kitchen. Jazz on the other hand was throwing a fit over my apparent disregard to the structural stability of the steps and the horrible sound they made.

'How is it tha' those steps don' freak Ya out? Their obviously not safe!' Jazz squealed. He obviously was not happy.

"They've always made that sound and I haven't had a single problem with them since I moved here. So stop squealing and calm down!" I said with an annoyed tint to my voice.

'… Fine. Ah'm just worried that they'll give out on ya- Hey! Ah do not squeal!' I laughed at his disgruntled tone.

The kitchen was cool when I walked in. The window above the wood stove was sprinkled with drops of condensation and the sunlight streaming through scattered colourful rainbows on the old oak cupboards, dinner table, and chairs.

'So… What's f'r breakfast? Jazz said with apprehension layered thick on to his words.

"Don't worry Jazz," I snickered, "it's nothing like the sardines I had for breakfast yesterday."

'Oh thank Primus! If ah have ta taste somethin' like that again Ah'm gonna make us hurl it up!' The disgust in his voice is clear for me to hear and I smirk.

"Oh? So you'd have me throw up and go through tasting it all over again?" I teased.

Jazz grimaced. 'On second thought… Ah'm gonna have ta pass on that…' He made a gagging sound.

We continued joking around and harassing each other while I went about lighting my gas stove. The heavy smell of the propane making me gag, I cracked opened the window nn to let in some fresh air after igniting the gas with a lighter. I crouched down in front of the stove and pulled out a pan and a spatula from the storage compartment below the elements. I put the pan onto the element to heat and plopped a dollop of butter into the centre to melt.

I wander around the kitchen gathering everything I would need to make breakfast, briefly considering lighting a small fire in the living rooms fire place before rejecting the idea. I wouldn't be in the house very much today anyway, so lighting a fire to heat the house would just be a waste of perfectly good fire wood.

The glob of butter in the centre of the pan was now melted and I reached for the bowl of eggs I whipped up. I poured the eggs in the pan, the creamy yellow liquid sizzling and popping on contact with the heated metal and butter. I light another element and start toasting a piece of bread using this weird contraption that rests on top of the element in a sort of pyramid shape.

'Wha's tha' thing?' Jazz was clearly mystified at the spindly metal arms that the bread rested against.

"It's a piece of camping gear. I use it to toast my bread since I don't have a toaster." I said as I flipped the bread so the other side could start to toast.

'Looks more like a torture device t'meh.' I role my eyes and snort.

"Why does everyone say that?" My voice was thick with exasperation and jazz started sniggering in the background.

I pushed my cooked eggs onto a plate I had grabbed earlier, carefully grabbed my toast, quickly putting it down on my plate before it could burn my fingers, and made my way over to the table where I quickly scarfed down my meal.

"So how'd you like that breakfast? It wasn't to disgusting was it?" I teased. My remark caused a whole new round of mumbles and half assed insults to erupt from my mental Tag along.

I grinned and walked over to the gas stove to make sure that I had tuned off the elements before I quickly walked over to the sink and washed the dishes inside, leaving them in the drying rack to air dry while I was at the hangar. Once I dried my hands I made my way to the front door, grabbing my glasses along the way and putting on a light vest and runners.

'So… Are we goin' now?' Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz, we're going," I grabbed my keys from a hook on the door, "I just need to lock the door behind me and we're good to go."

'Well hurry up and do it! Ah wanna get outta this stuffy house!' I smiled, shaking my head as I stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind me.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

The trek to the hangar was peaceful and Jazz took the opportunity to start up a light hearted conversation. We talked about random topics, laughing and joking around during the seven minute walk to the hangar.

I loved the outdoors. It was because of the love for nature that I had found the hangar which surprisingly enough, was within my property boundaries. I wasn't sure what it's purpose was but I had the feeling that it used to be a sort of storage building since it had all of these empty boxes inside when I had found it.

I stopped for a second and just took a moment to feel everything around me. The Suns warmth on my pale skin, a slight breeze brushing through my long golden blond hair. I could hear the birds chirping in the trees, hidden in the thick canopies of healthy green leaves. I let my eyes wander, allowing them to take in the clear blue sky that was dotted here and there with fluffy white clouds. The mountains loomed majestically in the distance like giant sentinels made of earth.

'Hey sofi?'

"Hmm?" I murmured.

'Why d'ya wear glasses?'

"I wear glasses because I had one eye that's far sighted and on that's near sighted. The glasses just help my eyes work together a little better." I explained.

'Huh… Kinda like why I haf'ta use a visor.' Jazz explained.

I made a mental note to ask about the visor later and spear up to a jog as the hangar came into view.

The hangar was a gunmetal grey colour that contrasted starkly against the mountainous background. It was three storeys high with a curved roof that looked like a giant metal barrel was cut in half and stuck on top. The hangar door was made up of a single heavy slab of reinforced iron and steal, that was suspended on a pair of giant heavy duty rollers that rested on the ground, allowing me to open the door with relative ease. The hangar was located on. The edge of o 60ft cliff that overlooked the valley below and I would often come here the sun rise and set.

I walked to the door, swiftly removed the padlock that guarded the everything inside the hangar until I left at the end of the day. I grunted as I pushed open the hangar door, the massive piece of metal sliding silently back, and walked into the dark hangar. I groped around the wall for the light switch and flipped it up.

An explosion of colour , shapes, and images beats against my eyes as each row of large hanging ceiling lights illuminates the large space. Finished paintings and sculptures line the walls, unfinished projects are scattered around the centre of the floor. Several verities of art tools and supplies are scattered around the few works in progress I had going. The very back wall of the hangar is covered in a large mural of the valley that the hangar overlooks, a vivid sunset painted in reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and blues. The mountains are a black silhouette in the distance, the trees and meadows are given an almost surreal glow in the warmth of the sunset.

The mural and many projects, both completed and Unfinished were a focal point of colour and light in the otherwise bleak and dull room.

'Ah love bein' in here.' Jazz said peacefully. Jazz always seemed to relax when we came here.

"Me too," I said as I walked over to my latest project, "I've always find that being surrounded by colour makes me feel calm." I reached my most resent project and just stood looking at it. The canvas had the beginnings what looked like some kind of… metal city.

I frowned. I had no idea what it was supposed to be or where I had gotten the idea from. It was as if I had pictures of a place I'd never been before in my head. It was weird and it had been happening ever since I got hit with that wall of energy… which confused me quite a bit. One thing I know for sure Is that every time I sit down in front of the canvas my hand just… Knows what to do and I would just sit there watching the picture emerge.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Jazz. 'It… Kinda looks like… Praxus…' Jazz said hesitantly.

"What's Praxus?" I ask. Jazz stays silent for a long time and I start to think that I might have intruded in on something private.

"You don't have to answer that if it's too private Jazz. I'll understand." I said quietly. I knew that there were certain things that jazz couldn't tell me.

'It's not tha' it's too private… It's jus'… Painful ta remember Praxus…' Jazz sounded distant and strained.

"Jazz…"

'No. Ah'm gonna tell ya. Ya deserve ta know this much.' Jazz said in a determined voice.

'Praxus was a city on Cybertron. It's where mah bond mate, Prowl, lived. It was a beautiful city before the Decepticons destroyed it in the war. The helix gardens were mah favourite part… It's where Prowler an I met.' Jazz's voice held a longing tone to it and I could tell that he missed the city dearly.

The silence was deafening. I shifted around nervously on my feet, wondering if I should continue working on the painting or cover it up and leave it to be forgotten.

'Can ya finish for meh sofi?' Jazz asked.

Well. That answers my question.

"I'll finish it." I said.

'Thanks Sofia. It'll be nice tab see the city again… Even if it's only a painting.'

"You're welcome Jazz." I said happily.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

Sorry again for the ginormous wait. I should have had this up a long time ago, but school was kicking my ass so I had to postpone it.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll get started on the next one right away! :)


End file.
